neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead Pellet
The "Lead Pellet" Information The "Lead Pellet", ability is an ancient ability that allows the user to fucking shoot a gun that can kill anything, canon or non-canon. This is seen in a bootleg version of Scary Godmother known as "ɾoɾo,s qızɐɹɹǝ ɐpʌǝuʇnɹǝ" called "The Spin". Users Owen Wilson Some say he's the creator, some say he is the man who knows the true ability, but one thing we know from him is the words he says to anybody on the receiving end of this ability... "Wow..." Nicholas Cage We don't know why. Winchester Model 1912 The Winchester Model 1912 (also commonly known as the Model 12, or M12) is an internal-hammer, pump-action, shotgun with an external tube magazine. Popularly named the Perfect Repeater at its introduction, it largely set the standard for pump action shotguns over its 51-year high-rate production life. From August 1912 until first discontinued by Winchester in May 1964, nearly two million Model 12 shotguns were produced in various grades and barrel lengths. Initially chambered for 20 gauge only, the 12 and 16 gauge versions came out in 1913 (first listed in the 1914 catalogs), and the 28 gauge version came out in 1934. A .410 version was never produced; instead, a scaled-down version of the Model 12 known as the Model 42, directly derived from scaled drawings of the Model 12, was produced in .410. Alternate Ability: The "Iron Shell" The "Iron Shell", also known as the Fat Man, is a literal fucking nuke that is the reason the Plastic Spider universe doesn't fucking exist anymore, due to everybody dying from radioactive oblivion. This is used in the final chapter of Plastic Spider Run by Nicholas Cage, where he uses a shiny red button to drop the nightmare on the president whilst saying "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo." Category:Anime Openings Category:Peanut butter lovers Category:Gay shit